Many electronic devices allow input to be made via one or more physical keys. Many electronic devices allow input to be made via a touch sensor, such as a touch-sensitive display screen. Certain electronic devices allow input to be made via both physical keys and a touch sensor.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.